wayfinderfandomcom-20200213-history
Spear
A gladiator played by Lukas Holst in The Five Moons of Japan. You are a hardened ex-gladiator recruited by Susano during his campaign through Rome. Growing up, you actually lived in Arabia near the Roman border. Your childhood was plain and uneventful but happy and your village had that warm feeling of a place you could always return to. Shortly after you turned 18, you set out with a trading caravan to see some new sights. About 2 days after you crossed the Arabian/Roman border, the caravan was stopped by a Roman patrol. They were demanding a hefty bribe that the head traders refused to pay, so the entire caravan party was arrested. Looking one of the fittest of the group, you were thrown into a prison that housed criminals for gladiatorial games. In your first match, you were given a spear as a weapon and, to the crowd’s amazement as well as your own, you won the fight. You went on to fight countless more battles and, over the course of just 3 years, grew into fierce and powerful gladiator, well accustomed to the occasional killing but unable to recall your own real name. By this point, you were beginning to get fed up with the repetition of fight, rest, and live to fight another day, and decided to make an escape attempt. You knocked out your guard, stole his keys, freed yourself, and went to go find your trusty spear. By the time you did, you found that you had company. Fortunately, you were a fast learner and 3 years in the gladiator’s ring was all the training you needed to be able to take down all the guards who confronted you. You successful escaped and decided to return to your village in Arabia. When you did, you found that it had changed as much as you had. Apparently, it had been attacked by a roving barbarian horde 2 months before and fell on tragically hard times. The few who hadn’t yet died from disease or starvation looked like they could at any moment. Though you recognized many familiar faces amongst the survivors, none of them recognized you. Except, of course, for your mother. When she saw you, her eyes became teary as she stood up and said “Leave this place, my son, and start a new life. There is nothing for you here anymore. Please understand, this is for your own good.” You understood and took your leave, heading for another village where you could stock up on supplies, and began your new life as a wandering spear-for-hire. During your travels over the course of the following year, you heard many tales about a pair of legendary assassins called the Desert Sands who also killed for hire, as well as rumors of a god from a sunless land who was moving through the east, taking over land and recruiting warriors he deemed worthy of his service. You were more believing in the stories about the assassins than the world-dominating god and decided to seek the assassins out. Ironically, it was the god, Susano from the land of Nippon, and his party that you encountered first. Though you had always been aware of the existence of magic, you had never seen it for yourself until you saw a Tempest conjure water from nothing and throw it in someone’s face. Your story and skills impressed Susano, but when he asked your name, you replied “I had one once, but now I am called Spear.” It was barely a few weeks afterwards that you went on a scouting mission for Susano and found the Desert Sands themselves unconscious in the sand. Now called Sabaku and Suna, they are grateful to you for their lives and are the only members of the Order of the Sea Serpent that you have any real attachment to. Category:Characters Category:The Five Moons of Japan